Blood is Thicker than Water?
by FlamboyantLollipop
Summary: Castiel is an Omega, abused by his soon to be mate, Lucifer. He runs away and crosses into the Winchesters' territory by accident. Dean gives him a chance to prove he can be trusted enough to be a member. But soon, a betrayal leaves Castiel shaken and unsure as a new dark leader takes over his pack. Castiel must choose. Go back and suffer, or remain by Dean's side.
1. Flight from the Family

**Hello. This is my first Supernatural Fic and first Alpha/Omega fic. Two birds with one stone. My name is FlamboyantLollipop and I have a little experience when it comes with Supernatural itself and Omegaverses. Hope you enjoy, please be gentle and here we go.**

"Get up."

Castiel let out a whimper as Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him violently out of bed.

Lucifer let out a growl in order to demand obedience. "I said get up."

"I'm trying!" Castiel shouted back, all the force knocking him off balance. It wasn't good to talk back to Alphas and Castiel knew this. "I'm sorry I snapped back, Lucifer. Now what do you want?"

Lucifer smiled at the apology. "If you're going to be my mate, then I expect you to be up early and not be a slacker." He slapped Castiel hard. "And I expect to see a little respect."

Castiel fidgeted a bit at the tone, his knees bending slightly.

Gabriel suddenly burst through just as Lucifer raised his fist to punch the living daylights out of Cass. "What is going on?" He turned to Lucifer. "Lucifer. Your aggression. I can smell it from fifty feet away."

Lucifer let go of Castile and bowed slightly.

Castiel did the same, though he bowed a lot more deeply, him being an Omega.

Gabriel was silent for a moment before speaking. "Lucifer. I hope you realize that abusing your mate is not what the Law says. You must treat him with respect too." He growled. "I paired you with him because I thought you two were able to treat each other well."

Lucifer bared his teeth.

Castiel went over to his brother and gripped Gabriel's sleeve. "Alpha, please. There's no need for fighting."

Gabriel turned to the Omega. Then he snarled and forced him back. "Lucifer. Castiel is not your mate yet. You have no right to order him around."

"Well he will be mine and I expect him to be obedient and submissive," Lucifer shot back.

They both took the next minute to bare their teeth and growl each other, testing each other's courage.

A smaller Omega entered the room. "Castiel. Come here." When the other obeyed, he knelt on the floor near the two Alphas. "Guys. Calm down. You're scaring Castiel."

Lucifer stopped growling and left. He was obviously enraged, spitting in Gabriel's direction and glaring at Cass.

Gabriel looked at the two lower ranks. "Leave." He waited until they were gone and called out, "Balthazar!" The call rang through the large estate.

A middle aged man came in, blondish hair all scruffy. "Yes?"

"Lucifer's insolent behavior hasn't gotten better." Gabriel frowned. He turned to face the Beta. "Fix him. You know what to do."

Balthazar smiled and bowed. That night at dinner, Lucifer had several gashes on his face and a black eye.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*))(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Dean Winchester had heard news of trouble in the rival pack in the forest. He constantly sent out patrols and had already trained the omegas to fight against alphas. He had heard of the Novaks being quite contentious these days. "Dad?"

John Winchester came to his side. "What is it, Alpha?"

Dean growled. "Dad. You know to call me Dean."

"Son, if you're gonna lead a pack, you're going to need to get used to being called Alpha," the father snarled back.

Dean groaned. "Not by you."

Sam Winchester came running up. He bowed quickly. "Alpha."

"Call me Dean."

"Dean, then. On the borders, there was sightings of a foreign wolf. We are not sure if he has crossed."

Dean nodded. He eyed his father but the man wasn't facing him.

The Alpha wanted his son to be strong, so he publically proclaimed Dean as the new leader, the Alpha male."

"We have dinner?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "A nice big buck, thanks to Bobby."

"That's good. I want to strengthen the boundary lines. We should put out more scent, signs and gouges in the trees. Adam!"

A blonde young man looked up from where he was reading. "Yes?"

Dean nodded towards the forest. "Go and take a few of us to strengthen the lines."

Adam nodded his understanding. "Bobby! Anna! Jess! Let's go!"

Bobby was joined by two young women. One had long red hair, the other long blonde hair. The four of them transformed into their wolves, bowed to the alpha and left. When they got there, they started marking.

Anna was scenting the trees while Bobby gouged them and Adam hung signs.

Jess was looking around for any signs of disturbance when suddenly she let out a loud howl of disgust.

"What is it?" Adam questioned when he came running over.

"An omega has crossed."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn," growled Jess.

Anna came forward and sniffed around. "She's right. He was here about a day ago," she mumbled to herself. "The scent gets stronger. I must be wrong. He may still be nearby."

Adam turned to Bobby. "You know what to do."

Bobby snorted in disgust. "An omega crossing our territory." He lifted his nose to the sky and howled a long low howl. The other three joined the howl, carrying it farther away.

Dean and Sam were discussing why Dean would love to be called Dean instead of Alpha when the howl reached their ears.

Dean growled. "Someone from the other pack must've crossed our lines." He transformed and was already running. "Come on, Sam!"

Sam followed his brother and soon the two of them were racing through the woods. As they got closer, the scents of omega hit their noses.

Dean came to screeching halt when Anna came into view. "Where is the wolf?"

Anna turned and faced behind her. "He went that way. Adam and Bobby are switching it out. She lifted his head, eyes twitching. "Adam's howling. They must be closing in."

Dean immediately pushed past her. "Let's go."

Castiel was running, running faster than ever. Two, no, three beta wolves were after him, sharp teeth glinting, eyes burning. He was in the strongest pack's territory. He had no idea what would happen to him if he was caught. The omega ran, rounding trees and over rocks. He had never wanted any of this. The black wolf looked behind him, almost relieved when the betas were no longer in sight. As Castiel slowed down, Adam and Bobby slowly went to either ends, Jess watching intently. She turned when she heard the approach of wolves.

Anna crept forward. "It's me. It's me." She went to Jess' side. "Why isn't he running?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's stupid."

Adam slowly approached and came into the clearing, ears up and teeth bared. "Hello, trespasser," he snarled.

Castiel yelped at the noise and turned to flee but Bobby stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You've got nerve crossing boundaries," Jess commented. She was standing to Castiel's left. "What do you think we should do with this one, Anna?"

Anna was on his right. She smiled and licked her teeth.

Castiel was scared as hell. There he was, a lone omega surrounded by four betas. "Please," he said, voice surprisingly steady. "I don't want to get into anything. I was just passing through."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. You were just passing through." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She turned to Jess. "I think we should simply tear him to shreds. He's an omega, it shouldn't be hard."

Adam let out a bark. "Don't go making decisions while the alpha isn't here. Wait."

Castiel turned to face the other wolf. "Why is John coming?"

Bobby huffed. "He hasn't heard the news."

"Dean is the new alpha leader of the Winchester pack. His dad is training him," Adam explained.

Castiel's heart started beating faster. The new leader of the pack was coming.

Anna threw her head back and howled.

"Please, let me go." Castiel's voice was desperate. He transformed into human form and knelt on the forest floor. "I'll leave. Please. There's no need for this."

Dean entered the clearing in his human form. "You already crossed. You're in our domain now."

Castiel took one look at Dean and felt the alpha's dominating influence wash over him. He made himself smaller as Dean approached. "My soon to be mate was abusing me. I ran when he was fighting with Alpha Gabriel and I came into your territory by mistake."

By the time he was done explaining, all the wolves were now human.

Dean looked around. "Okay then." He looked up at the patrol. "Let's take him home, guys. We'll deal with him there. The open is not safe for this kind of situation. We need the whole pack.

The patrol followed him as Dean started hiking back.

Adam grabbed the new prisoner and pushed him forward, to the enemy's lair.

Castiel's future was now in their hands. And this scared him.

**The wolves are six feet at the shoulder and five feet long, so being in human form with these towering over you is not fun. Anyway, I am rating this T because of the violence. I don't plan to have smut. I don't think. I hope you like and review, because reviews and favorites keep me going. This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello everyone! I'm back. I realized that I can update a little bit more frequently because a lot of this has been written. I am excited to write a longer story for a new fandom. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Here we go.**

Sam turned into his wolf form when he saw the patrol return with the enemy omega. He curled his nose when the scent of fear hit him.

John was growling as well.

Dean reached the meeting place's center and transformed. He leapt onto a large rock, the rock podium. This brought him above the others, only adding to his dominance. "Let him go."

Castiel was thrown roughly to his knees as soon as the alpha spoke that command. He looked around the large clearing. He saw the large estate behind Dean.

Dean growled for Castiel's attention. "Why did you cross that clearly marked border? I know it's a cliché question, but I really am curious."

"I told you, I was abused," Castiel replied quietly. "When Lucifer came at me a second time, I fled. I crossed the border because I knew he could not, would not follow me."

"Coward," Fate sneered.

Dean glared at her. "Do not judge him. You're not an omega. You wouldn't know what it's like to be beaten. Respect him." He stood up and jumped off the rock, heading towards the one in question. His gaze pierced into Castiel and the smaller man slowly bared his throat. "Well, we're going to have to send him back." He got up close to the man's bared neck and bared his teeth and growled.

Castiel suppressed a whine and tilted his chin further up, an obvious sign of extreme submission.

Dean seemed pleased with this and backed away. "I'll have Sam escort you back."

Castiel's fear started to emanate again.

Dean noticed and looked confused. "Calm down," he growled.

The omega whimpered.

"Are you really that scared of your pack?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, not of my pack. I'm more scared of Lucifer. He is to be mate. Gabriel bound me to him through the Law."

Dean realized that the Law was nothing to mess around with. "Well, I was never one to believe in the Law, or follow it at least…" The alpha really didn't know what to do. "What do you want?"

Castiel gulped. "I…I came here to also beg sanctuary."

Dean's confused look grew even more.

Some wolves growled their disapproval.

"Dad!" Dean called. His father came running.

"What is it, Alpha?" He sounded annoyed. He was expecting his son to make his own decisions around here. "You are in charge here. I can't do anything to help you."

The alpha male sighed. Turning back to Castiel, he asked, "How can we trust you? How do we know you aren't going to turn against us?"

"You can't trust me," Castiel said quietly. "That I need to earn. I don't know how to, though." He looked around again.

Some wolves had turned back into humans.

Dean waited patiently.

Castiel took a deep breath. "How can I earn a place in your pack?"

Growls erupted from the betas in wolf form.

"He's one of the Novak pack!" Fate roared.

"The Winchesters and the Novaks have been enemies for years!" Anna snarled.

Adam glared at his brother. "Dean…" he threatened.

The alpha howled, "Silence!" His green eyes scanned the area. "We can't go on living in suspicion of other packs. If he wants to earn his trust, let him. Give him a chance." He circled around Castiel. "And if he betrays us or we think he's up to something, we'll kill him."

John came out of the house. "It's dinner time."

The wolves transformed and made their way to the house, making sure to push violently passed the kneeling man on their way.

Dean passed him too. "I'll get you something to eat," he called over his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Castiel yelled back.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gabriel stood upon his own rock in the meeting place, anger simply crackling around him.

Balthazar and Michael were both kneeling.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?"

"I didn't say we couldn't find him. I said he's in a place where none of us can get to him, Alpha," Michael explained.

"The coward ran off into Winchester territory," Balthazar said with contempt. "He could be dead by now."

Gabriel shook his head. "I caught his fear scent not that long ago. He's still alive." The great wolf whined in sadness. "My little omega brother all alone, prisoner of another pack. He must be so scared."

Balthazar and Michael remained silent.

"Go," Gabriel cried suddenly. "Call him to the border and relay this message."

Once the message was understood, Balthazar raced off. When he came to the territory, he unleashed a deep, long, low howl.

Castiel was eating his venison when he heard the call. To others, it was just wolf. To him, it was Balthazar ordering him to come. He slowly snuck off and headed over. Once there, he transformed.

"Hello, Castiel."

"Balthazar," the black wolf growled. "What do you want?"

"Is wanting to see your brother a crime?"

Castiel's lips peeled back in a snarl. "Do not test me-"

Balthazar let out a low growl of displeasure, straightening up and flicking his ears forward.

Castiel backed up a bit and laid his ears back and submissively showed his throat to Balthazar.

"Has being away from your pack made you forget your place?" the beta asked. "Anyway, Gabriel wanted me to tell you that he wants you back." He paced in front of the other. "Says if you don't return, he will speak with Alpha Dean himself. If you still refuse, force will be used."

Dean growled as he stalked through the woods. That omega was giving information to the Novaks, he just knew it.

"I will give you six months to figure this out," Balthazar informed. "I smell an alpha coming." With that, he disappeared into the forest.

Castiel watched him leave. He knew this wasn't the greatest way to start off joining a pack.

"What are you doing?"

The omega whipped around to come face to face with the large greyish wolf that was Dean. He took a deep breath, ready to defend himself. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give met that!"

The growl sent Cass to his knees.

"You know what I mean."

"Balthazar called me. I came. He told me Gabriel wants me back."

Dean seemed to calm down. "You didn't give him any information?"  
>Castiel shook his head.<p>

The anxiety and tension grew as Dean remained silent. His eyes pierced the omega, as if gazing into his soul. "Liar," he finally spat. He could have sworn he saw the other wilt slightly. "Why else would you come here? You dislike the Novak pack strong enough to flee, yet you come when they call?

"I wish to join your pack," Castiel said. "Do you think I would be stupid enough to sell you all out?"

Dean morphed into human again. "No…I don't think you're stupid. I feel like I can trust you." He turned around and soon headed back. "Don't break that trust," he called over his shoulder. Then, he simply transformed and melted into the shadows of the forest.

**So I know Dean seems a bit quick to trust but emotions were running high and he saw reason. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. There will be some romance in the next chapter. I am loving this right now. This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!**


	3. Tension Rises

**Hey everyone! I'm updating a small little chapter to build tension. Dean is trying to accept the omega while the other members of the pack don't. I also want to show the tension in the Novak pack. Without further ado, let us begin.**

Samandriel watched nervously as the entire pack was on edge. He remained in the background, afraid that fighting may erupt.

Gabriel had had about enough of Lucifer's whining and behavior. His brother was missing. This wasn't the time. "Lucifer!"

The other man growled as he came to the center of the meeting place. "What is it, Alpha?" There was a gaudy tone in his voice.

"Your attitude has to stop. We have a missing pack member, your future mate, and all you do is look towards giving up on Castiel or violence. This isn't productive."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if you could lead this pack better and make sure omegas don't go running off, we wouldn't have these problems."

Gabriel snarled and marched straight up to his other brother. "What did you just say?" he hissed.

The beta didn't move at all and calmly looked at his opponent. "You heard me. You always look for a diplomatic approach first. This is weakness. How about we just go and take Cass by force? Why give them time to think?"

Gabriel sighed again. Why was he doing this now? "You know as well as I do that they are stronger than us right now. They're omegas can kill us for crying out loud. While you _think_ we can just waltz in there and take back Castiel, I _know_ we can't." Without another word, the alpha backhanded Lucifer and sent him reeling. "Fix your attitude and judgment or I will banish you. Understand?" The glare told Lucifer to obey.

Samandriel himself was shaking at this power contest. Two alphas that wanted control over the Novak pack, both pretty powerful. The omega could feel the dominance.

Lucifer spat out some blood. Sarcasm dripped in his voice when he said, "yes, Alpha." He spat out more blood, being careful to aim at Gabriel. He turned slowly and laughed lightly as he went back into the house.

When Dean woke up and got breakfast, he noticed Castiel already awake. Hearing no one else up, he walked over. "Good morning."

Castiel returned the greeting, not meeting the other's eyes.

Dean sighed. "No one's awake and it's a bit chilly right now. Do you want to come inside?" He nodded his head towards the estate's large house.

Castiel was absolutely still before slowly looking up. "Really? You would allow me to?"

"Yeah. Don't see why not. Look. You can take a quick shower in my room and brush your teeth. There's an extra toothbrush somewhere in that bathroom." When he saw Castiel's cofused expression, he let out a chuckle. "Hey. You're not a prisoner here. At least I think that. Lighten up a bit. Are you coming?"

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Alpha Dean," he whispered as he followed the man. When he got inside, he was impressed with the size. The kitchen itself was huge and made of the finest hard woods. The foyer where they stood had wood floors and double sets of spiraling staircases.

Dean pushed past Castiel. "Come. I'll show you my room."

The two made their way to the master bedroom. Through the double doors was a king sized bed. Guns and knives were displayed on the dark blue walls. Papers where pinned to the walls, some about supernatural things, others about how to kill other wolves. Notes, graphs, pictures, everything. There was a cassette player next to his bed.

"Castiel. Bathroom this way."

The bathroom was a nice shade of blue with a large shower, the walls being a nice pebble pattern.

Dean nodded towards the shower. "Do it quickly." Then he left.

Castiel watched the alpha leave before he strips himself of his dirty clothes. He got in the shower and turned on the water, loving how warm and nice the water felt.

Dean took the clothes and quickly brought them down, when on the way, he bumped into Anna.

The beta took one sniff and reeled back. "What are you doing with that Novak's clothes?" She looked around widely. "He's in this house? Where is he?! How dare he cross into the house?"

To enter another pack's house was considered a big honor if invited and a great desecration if not.

"I invited him in," Dean responded.

"Already? We don't know him."

Dean put both hands on his beta's shoulders. "We can't constantly distrust them. We live right next to each other and if this keeps up, we'll eventually destroy each other." He turned away. "I can't have that. I need to prove that I can do this to my dad."

Anna followed him slowly. "Why must you prove that?"

Dean let out a sigh before turning back to meet her gaze. "Because one day, Dad will die. I want to make him proud of me, proud that I am the one representing him on this earth. That I can lead this pack."

Anna blinked a bit. "Fine. I'm fine with him, then."

"Really?"

Anna nodded. "He hasn't done anything yet. He may be alright…" Despite her words, when she left, her face was uncertain and troubled. "But," she said as she left. "I'm pretty sure that Fate won't be too happy about that."

Dean groaned. Fate was supposed to be his mate but the alpha didn't deny he didn't really have a thing for her. He watched Anna leave, thankful that she was now willing to at least tolerate Castiel.

The omega had seen that little fight scene and sighed. He felt like he was the cause of all this, truth be told, he was. He looked up and swallowed when he saw Dean coming, obviously rattled. "Dean. If I'm cause of this, I can leave."

"I don't want you to go back to that abusive alpha you call Lucifer," Dean growled. He sat down next to Castiel. "You can stay here if you would like. I just need to handle the others better."

"I understand." Castiel nervously looked to the woods. "I just hope Samandriel is safe."

Dean frowned. "Who's Samandriel?"

"He's another omega. When Lucifer would come after me, he would always tried to help. Now with me gone, he's the only omega there. Lucifer is bound to take out his anger on him."

Dean looked thoughtful. "But…with Gabriel around, Samandriel should be safe."

Castiel nodded. "Gabriel's there, I'm not worried about him. I'm more worried about Lucifer. He's been…getting more and more aggressive as the years go by. I remember when he wouldn't even question my brother. Now, he always does that." He shivered. "I have to admit, I'm scared of him."

Dean beamed a comforting smile. "Hey, don't worry. As long as you're here, there's no way he could get to you."

"Thank you, Dean. That makes me feel a lot better." Castiel met the alpha's gaze.

The two spent a few seconds staring at each other.

Castiel could have sworn his heartbeat got faster.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alpha?"

Gabriel sat up from his large bed and looked to the door. He saw Samandriel peeking in like a child afraid of waking their parents in the night. "Come in, Samandriel. What can I do for you?"

Samandriel bowed low and entered. "I…forgive me for saying this, but I'm a little worried about you and Lucifer."

"What do you mean?"

Samandriel ducked his head. "Lucifer he…is getting a little defiant. I know he's an alpha, but he's not the leader."

Gabriel listened politely.

"I know it's not my place to say but, I want you to be careful around Lucifer. He's dangerous."

Gabriel looked away, thinking. "I know it seems like that, but Lucifer is still our brother. We must try and change him, not avoid him like the plague."

Samandriel groaned. "Alpha. Please see that Lucifer will betray us. He'll betray us all! We need to watch our backs!"

Gabriel's growl caused Samandriel to kneel down and bring his gaze to the floor. "Do you not understand that hate cannot drive out hate?" He got up and towered over the omega. "We need to show Lucifer that we trust him and then and only then can we change him. You not wanting to trust is dangerous to his attitude!" He closed his eyes, composing. "Leave for now. I need some time to think."

Samandriel didn't look up. "Very well, Alpha. I'm sorry for crossing the line with you." He got up and left, not looking back. When he left and shut the door, he composed himself and left to go for a walk.

Lucifer smiled. The little omega didn't see him standing in the shadows. He had heard the conversation and didn't like Samandriel's attitude. "I'll have to fix that," he said softly to no one at all.

**So…this was a chapter to build some sort of tension. Sorry if it's not that good but hang in there for me. I have some interesting plans for the future. Anyway, this is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. See you next time.**


	4. Acceptence and Loss

**This chapter is to speed the story up in order to get to some action and romance. I hope you don't hate it too much. I don't have much to say, just enjoy and please review.**

Months went by. Four and a half to be exact. In that time, people in the Winchester pack began to become more accepting towards Castiel.

Bobby enjoyed being with the wolf on hunts, whether it be in human form or wolf form.

Sam treated Cass like a little brother, sharing food, playing and teasing him.

John had stopped spying on the omega and now tolerated his presence.

The omegas, Mary and Kevin, had long since accepted the outsider. It had been only two months since they started liking the shy one.

Dean treated Castiel like a brother as well. He spent the most time with the omega. The two hung out in movie theaters, bars and casinos. The rest of the pack could clearly see that the two were forming a strong bond.

Fate did not enjoy this. She was supposed to be Dean's mate, John said so. She constantly pushed Castiel, made him trip and humiliated him.

Meanwhile, in the Novak pack, things were not as good.

Samandriel was constantly looking after Gabriel behind his back. Whenever Lucifer was getting aggressive with Gabriel, Samandriel would step in and pull the alpha aside. He calmed the alpha down by letting him beat him. Whenever Gabriel asked about the bruises and cuts, Samandriel would say his was clumsy and tripped on the many forest roots.

Balthazar and Crowley had to hunt, but were not very successful. In order to take down large game like elk or deer, that required the whole pack. The alphas were busy fighting and the omega was busy trying to calm them down. Only three betas were hunting now; Balthazar, Crowley and Michael. The pack was reduced to eating mice, rats and the occasional rabbit. Of course the pack could eat human food but in order to keep the wolf strong, they needed food of wolves.

Gabriel knew the Winchester pack was a lot better off. The family bonds were stable and they had enough to eat for weeks. He decided on a move the whole pack should know. He let out a summoning howl and went to the meeting rock.

The rest of the pack slowly gathered, in their wolf forms

"I realize we are not doing so well," he began. "We have little food and the least amount of pack members in history, which is why I am going to ask the alpha male of the Winchester pack for support."

Murmurs of disbelief and disgust whispered throughout the gathered wolves.

"What kind of support?" Lucifer snorted.

Gabriel ignored the tone. "I will go and ask for more food. That's the main thing we need."

Balthazar bared his teeth in annoyance while Crowley turned in exasperation.

The alpha male groaned. "I know that we have never asked any pack for help but there's a first time for everything." Before he could say more, Gabriel felt a large thing crash into him.

Lucifer had tackled Gabriel and they tumbled to the ground from the rock. Lucifer snarled and got to his paws.

Gabriel slowly got up and growled.

"You've grown weak," the other alpha hissed. "We never needed help, even when we only had enough meat to feed two wolves!"

Gabriel's fur bristled. "Do not challenge me, Lucifer. I don't want to have to banish you."

"Why haven't you done so already?" the black wolf asked. "Do you think I wouldn't survive?" He paused. "Or do you love me too much to say good bye?"

Gabriel was at a loss for words.

Samandriel was sure the two would go at each other's throat. He could see Gabriel shaking with rage. With his brown tail tucked between his legs, he approached Gabriel. "Please, both of you. Stop. We need-"his speech was interrupted when the alpha bit down hard on his muzzle. The omega couldn't cry out but when Gabriel released him, he screamed. The bite was deep, blood pouring out. Samandriel shook his head violently before bolting to the woods, yowling all the way.

Castiel and Dean heard the yowling, along with the rest of the pack.

"Stay here," Dean ordered. "Castiel. Come with me."

Fate ran up, glass framed eyes wide with angry disbelief. "Wait, he's coming with you? I thought _I_ would come with you should a problem arise."

"Not this time, Fate. Stay here."

When Dean turned to leave, Fate grabbed his arm. "Why is he with you?"

"Because…because he's better at dealing with the people in his pack," Dean answered with a twinge of uncertainty. "Don't hold us up."

After some time, the beta obliged, releasing Dean's arm.

The two burst into wolf farm and hurried to where the yowling was still going on. Once they arrived, Castiel gasped.

Samandriel was lying on the ground, blood rushing from his muzzle. He sniffed the air and whipped around wildly. "Where are you? Who's there? I can kill you. You just run back to Dean with your tail between your legs!"

Castiel bounded over. "Samandriel!"

Said wolf quickly met the other's eyes. "Castiel!" He yipped in happiness and almost crossed the line, drawing a warning growl.

"It's alright," Castiel whined. "He helped me when I was being hurt by Lucifer."

Dean nodded but still had a suspicious look in his eyes. "What happened?"

Samandriel morphed into human form and knelt on the ground in submission. "Alpha Gabriel bit me hard." He wiped some blood away. "He and Lucifer were fighting and I tried to calming them. Gabriel then attacked me."

Castiel shook his head. "Gabriel wouldn't do that!"

"He did!" Samandriel insisted.

Dean had turned human again. He grabbed Samandriel's chin and looked at the bite. It would definitely scare. The blood had settled into a rivulet of red liquid.

Castiel was now human and got to his knees at Dean's feet. "Alpha?"

Dean turned. "You're not a member yet. Do not call me that."

Castiel whimpered. "I'm sorry. I am trying to prove my loyalty still." He looked at Samandriel. "Can we…take him back? To the pack? We can care for his wounds there."

Dean looked skeptical.

Samandriel nodded. "I would like that. Lucifer has been abusing me ever since Castiel ran away. I can't go back. Not with the scent of a Winchester on me." He turned to Castiel. "You smell like them. That's why I couldn't sniff you out."

The two omegas looked up at the alpha.

Dean felt a bit awkward. He had to admit, Castiel looked adorable. "Well…we'll see. For now, we can patch him up and see what happens next." Damn, he sounded like a mother.

"Thank you," Castiel and Samandriel both said at the same time.

"Come on."

The three left together, Castiel supporting Samandriel.

Dean could already smell the anger as they got nearer to the camp.

When they came into the large clearing, Fate and Anna looked at the newcomer, took one sniff and looked repulsed, growling and Samandriel.

Adam groaned. "Not another Novak…"

Kevin and Mary growled as well.

Samandriel could feel the tension, the mistrust. He shrank back a bit. "Castiel. Are you sure they're friendly?"

Castiel nodded. "It takes a lot to earn their trust." He looked around. He too was nervous. When will someone attack? The tension rose when Dean led Samandriel into the house.

!

"Now look what you've done!" Gabriel roared. "You scared of another omega! The pack is even weaker now!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Who needs him?"

Gabriel snarled and rounded on Lucifer. "Go. Go east, go west, just go, and don't come back for six months!"

"What?" Lucifer bared his teeth.

"Leave!"

Lucifer flattened his ears. "Very well," he whispered. "I will go. But don't think I'll be gone for long. I've had about enough of being constantly yelled at, threatened and hated. So look for me Gabriel, and fear me." With that, he turned to the woods and sprinted away.

**So I hope you like this chapter. Heads up! I see Lucifer doing something bad…anyway, thank you for reading. Please review or like. This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!"**


	5. Dark Betrayal

**So I'm back with another chapter of Blood is Thicker than Water? I was happy that people read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I realize there hasn't been much romance here. Sorry. I'll get to it. Let's begin.**

"Gabriel! Gabriel!"

The alpha turned to see Lucifer running out of the woods. He snarled and soon he was in wolf form, large grey body stiff and aggressive. "What are you doing here?"

Lucifer skidded to a halt and tucked his tail between his legs. "I came here to apologize and tell you something," he responded.

"You have a month until you can come back. Whatever it is you have to tell me, it can wait."

Lucifer shook his head. "I'm afraid it cannot, brother. It has to do with Castiel."

"What's wrong?"

"When I came close to the border, I scented blood. I investigated and saw Castiel laying in a pool of it."

Gabriel's aggressive stance wavered. "W-what?"

Lucifer bared his teeth. "The Winchesters must've gotten tired of playing with him," he spat. "They left him out there to be picked by crows." He watched as Gabriel silently looked to the ground, calculating.

The alpha looked at the other. "Take me there."

Lucifer nodded and turned and started running, Gabriel right behind him.

The two ran and ran, the path twisted and turning until they eventually came to the border line. There was no blood.

Gabriel looked around the forest and sniffed the air. No blood could be scented. "Lucifer. I thought you said-" He was cut off when a wall of black fur and muscle crashed into him, sending him to the ground with a loud, painful thud. A large stabbing pain was felt in his front leg, worsening when it was cruelly shaken. He looked up in panic, pain and confusion to see Lucifer standing above him, coolly glaring at him, blood around his muzzle.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

At the Winchesters' home, Samandriel was slowly beginning to trust the other wolf pack. He didn't hang around Castiel as long as he used to and took a liking to Kevin. His muzzle held a scar, but other than that, he was perfectly recovered from his bite. The only one he was truly still afraid of was Fate, who didn't enjoy the fact that two omegas from another pack was lodging at their house.

Castiel and Dean were even closer, Dean sharing his food and Castiel running and hunting with the alpha. It was obvious that Castiel had a crush on Dean.

Samandriel was still wary of Dean, always kneeling in his presence and thanking him for his hospitality. One day, he even gave up his food when hunting was bad. It was his way of saying thank you.

On this particular day, Fate wasn't very happy and went to go see Dean. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Castiel opened it. "Is Dean in there?" she asked.

Castiel nodded his head, happy attitude immediately turning to wariness.

"I need to talk to him. Leave."

Castiel looked back in and then nodded, leaving.

Dean was sitting on his bed, beer in one hand and magazine in the other. "Fate," he sighed. "What can I do for you?"

Fate bowed slightly and then snarled, "You know that I'm supposed to run with you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know that."

"Then why are you being so friendly with that enemy? He's an omega already bound to a mate." Fate was angry. She went over and sat next to the alpha. "What will John think when he hears you being friendly with another?"

Dean calmly put down his drink and magazine and turned to face the beta. "What makes you think that I want Castiel as my mate?"

Fate was silent, eyes flashing.

"I'm just trying to help him. He's had it rough."

The beta shook her head. "Don't give me that excuse. You know you like him and that he wants to be your mate, correct?"

Dean couldn't answer, he was a bit irritated with Fate. Her behavior hasn't been the best.

Fate continued. "You can't lead him on. You need to tell him that I am going to be your mate."

Finally Dean decided to come out and say it. "I'm not leading him on. I feel like he was made for me. I can't stop thinking about that omega. You don't think this is hard on me? I don't want to disappoint my father but I think I would be better off with Castiel. I was never happy or relaxed around you. I always had to worry if I was going to tick you off or what you wanted. Castiel, he's nice, sweet and can be assertive when he wants to. He's not always thinking about himself and always shows respect. I…I like him. I think I want him as my mate." After that little rant, Dean sat there, breathing heavily. He shook his head and picked up his drink again. "Leave."

Fate stared at the alpha before growling softly and leaving. When she exited the room, she saw Castiel standing not too far away. "You heard that, didn't you?"

The omega said nothing.

"If I were you," the beta almost whispered, "I would run. 'Cause I'm not going down without a fight. You want Dean as a mate, you're going to have to fight me for him."

Castiel's eyes were fixed to his left, not wanting to make any eye contact with the woman. "I love him," he finally said. "If you're going to fight, then so am I."

Fate smiled wickedly. "Then watch your back." With that, she left.

"Lucifer," Gabriel gasped. "What is this?"

The alpha licked his bloody muzzle. "You have gotten weak," he whispered.

"Traitor," Gabriel spat.

"Don't think this a betrayal, Gabriel," Lucifer replied coldly. "Think of this as a change in management. I believe that this will help the pack grow."

The wounded alpha had hobbled up onto his three legs that weren't broken. There was no way he could fight like this. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You have gotten weaker. You want to go crawling for help, asking for food and support," Lucifer hissed, circling Gabriel. "I believe that I can make the pack stronger by training them and preparing them for war. Heck, even the Winchester omegas can bite your head off!"

Gabriel growled in defense and limped forward. "I do what I know is right." His voice wavered. The pain was not getting any better.

Lucifer laughed. "You do what you think is safer for you. Attacking the Winchester pack will show them that we are not weak and easy to destroy." He walked up closer. "They will not hesitate to invade once we're weak enough."

Gabriel groaned. "You really don't know what is good for you. Fighting will do no good for the pack. That will merely weaken us further, when we lose."

"We will not lose!" Lucifer roared as he launched himself into the other wolf. He brought Gabriel down, yet was thrown off. The throw wasn't strong at all and Lucifer quickly picked himself up and clamped his teeth around his victim's leg and twisted, breaking the bone.

Gabriel howled in pain and kicked his attacker. Once the teeth were gone, he hobbled up, yet failed. He lifted his head, about to howl for backup. His howl was stopped in his throat as Lucifer clamped his jaw around it. Only a little yelp escaped.

Lucifer felt the blood flow down and enter his mouth, the metallic taste satisfying to him in a sickening way. He waited for a moment as Gabriel kept struggling to escape. Once he was still, the killer let go and watched as his brother fell to the ground. "Well now, Gabriel," he whispered, happy with himself. "You know, I am sorry about this, dear brother. I would also like to thank you for binding Castiel to me by the Law." He watched the shimmer leave the former leader's eyes. They were gone soon, and he slashed the body several times. "There," he said to no one. "Now the wolves can see that John Winchester has attacked our leader." He took one last look and bounded away. In his dark mind, everything he planned was falling in place.

**I had fun writing this particular chapter. Fight scenes are fun. The plot has thickened, everybody! If you would like, review or something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!**


	6. Secrets are Uncovered

**Hello everyone! I am really happy to see that people are reading this story. I have to admit, this is fun to write. I hope that the absence of a post doesn't upset you too much. I hope you guys comment as well. Here we go.**

Balthazar was pacing worriedly at the forest edge. He kept checking the path, looking for something or someone. He ran his fingers slowly through his head.

Crowley was busy skinning a deer for venison. He was getting ready to dry some meat when he noticed the other beta. "Looking for something?"

Balthazar stopped only for a moment and nodded before continuing his pacing.

"Who are you looking for?"  
>"Alpha Gabriel. He ran into the woods and hasn't come back." He transformed into his sandy colored wolf and sniffed the ground. "His scent is stale. He must've left forty minutes ago."<p>

Crowley agreed. "I wonder what made him catapult away like that."

No sooner had the beta said that, a large wolf burst out of the forest. His fur was covered in blood, slash wounds on the side. Lucifer slowed to a halt at the center of the meeting area and collapsed. His side was heaving, lungs desperate for air.

Balthazar was at the alpha's side in a second. "What happened, Alpha? What happened?"

Lucifer's eyes slowly looked up. "The…alpha, John. He attacked me and…Gabriel." He tried to get up, only to fail and flop back.

Crowley growled. "Where is the alpha?"

Lucifer was suddenly still. "John was able to…kill him. Wrapped his teeth around Alpha Gabriel's neck." He shifted when Balthazar laid a hand on his wounds. The alpha hissed and snapped the hand away. "Careful!"

"Sorry, Alpha. We need to get this cleaned up."

Crowley watched from a distance before slowly walking into the woods. He kept following the path, straight up to the border. What he saw made him sad. Lucifer was telling the truth. Before him lay a ground soaked with blood, wolf scratches in the earth and on the trees…and on Gabriel's body.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Castiel's fur bristled as he bared his teeth ferociously.

The wolf before him wasn't intimidated at all. He just snarled back, licking his chops.

The omega knew he had to defend himself. This wolf wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He let out a final warning snap. If the wolf didn't back down, it meant it wasn't planning on letting him off easily.

Much to Castiel's despair, the wolf only started approaching him. Suddenly, he lunged forward, jaws clamping down on their target's muzzle. The attacker let go and started to go for the legs.

Castiel sprang backward, teeth bared and ears flat against his head. The wolf wasn't about to back down, he couldn't. He mentally and physically prepared himself for the next attack.

The other leapt forward again and snapped at the muzzle.

Castiel reeled back just out of the mandibles' reach and rebounded, bringing his paw down, claws burying themselves into the soft nose.

The wolf yowled in pain and recoiled back, paws scrabbling at the wound.

Castiel's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, Dean!"

The alpha looked up, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "That's fine, Cass," he laughed. "It's just a little scratch." He saw the drops of blood on the floor and knew it was a little more than a scratch.

"Well, that's what you're supposed to do, right?" Castiel questioned. He did feel bad when seeing the wound.

Dean nodded. "That is exactly what you do." He morphed back into human form and wiped the blood away. "That's gonna need some stiches…or bandages." He nodded over to the house. "Come on."

Castiel followed him in, getting a bitch glare from Fate.

When they got to Dean's room, the alpha crossed to the bathroom and started washing the wound off.

Castiel walked slowly over, watching the man as the blood go down the drain. "Dean? Is it bad?"

"No…it's not. I just need a band aid or two," Dean replied. He dried the area and put a few band aids on. "It'll be fine." He grinned widely, showing his white teeth and laughing a bit.

Casstiel smiled back. "Once again, sorry."

"It's alright."

The two sat in silence for a little while and shifted uncomfortably.

"Dean? Can I ask you something?"

Dean nodded, a little nervous at the serious atmosphere the room suddenly took on.

"Have I proven myself to you?" Castiel's tone was quiet, worried.

Dean processed the question slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Have I proven myself to you? To the pack?" The omega looked up slowly from where he was standing. "I… I-"

"Yes." Dean's answer was a blow to the latter. The alpha's smile was no longer goofy. It was a warm smile coupled with happy, accepting eyes. "Yes, you have proven yourself to me and the pack."

Castiel decided to poke a little deeper. "Do you…do you think I can join?"

Dean nodded. "I trust you and almost all the others do as well. I think it's safe to say that you can be one of the Winchesters now."

The omega couldn't hide his smile. He was finally one of Dean's pack members, a feat that took him about a year and half to do. It was worth it, all those glares and threats and beatings. It was worth it because now he could tell Dean his secret. "I…I…thank you," he stuttered. _Wow,_ he thought. _Smooth. Real smooth. _"You have been kind to me for a long time and I just wanted to say that…" His eyes were focusing everywhere except for Dean. "I've had…feelings for you."

Dean shrugged. "It's perfectly natural to have feelings for your friends."

Castiel shook his head. "My feelings for you seem to be deeper than a friendship."

"What are you trying to say, Cass?"

"I'm trying to…to say that I like you…l-l-l…love you." A humongous weight seemed to lift from his chest. Castiel waited for the rejection. How could Dean ever love him? "I have for a very long time and…just wanted to maybe be something more to you than a pack member."

Dean blinked. "I…I love you too." He was never really the one for sugary sweet scenes like this but he did have to get that off his chest. He stepped closer to Castiel. "I always thought you were unique. When you first came, you looked so vulnerable. Now," he gestured to the bandage, "I see you're not." He sat down on the bed and looked up. "I've loved you for some time now."

Castiel's heart was beating faster and faster as the minutes went by. Dean loved him. Dean loved him! This was the happiest moment of his life. Then he remembered being bound to Lucifer through the ancient Law that governed the wolves. He wouldn't mention it to Dean, not yet. Besides, there was always a possibility that Dean wouldn't take him as a mate. Then, on impulse, omega kissed the alpha. Castiel loved feeling Dean's lips on his and hear his breathing up close.

Dean was taken by surprise by the sudden advancement. Hearing Castiel made the alpha in him rise and he just wanted the omega to be his. All in due time, though. Dean gently pushed Cass away, much to the omega's disappointment. "Not yet," he said. "Not yet."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Dean. For everything." Suddenly, he heard a mournful howl rise from his former pack's side of the woods. He listened closely and then felt a tear form.

Samandriel came running into the room. "Castiel!" he cried. "Gabriel is dead!"

"What?"

Dean himself rose from the bed.

"Gabriel got in a fight with John and…they fought and Gabriel was killed!"

Dean rushed passed the two. "I call a meeting!" He roared, drawing the other wolves out.

Castiel was shocked and hurt at the same time. It seemed like heaven did not want him to have happy moments in life. He ran out into the circle for the meaning, eager to weigh in and eager to start truly serving the pack he was accepted into.

**So…here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This one was fun to right. Okay. I have to go. This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!**


	7. Divided Houses

**I'm so sorry! I haven't been updating and I feel really bad. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't hate me, please.**

Standing on the podium rock, Dean looked over at his pack and then Samandriel who was standing by himself. "Tell us again what you heard," he ordered, rather bluntly.

Samandriel was a bit frightened but he obeyed. "Lucifer was howling. He howled a message. Gabriel was killed by John Winchester!"

Eyes turned to said alpha who looked surprisingly calm for someone who was accused of murder.

"Dad. Is this true?"

John shook his head. "It was not, Alpha." He looked at Samandriel. "Maybe this one is trying to make you all turn on me."

Dean watched as his father took an aggressive step forward and Castiel flinch. The alpha male turned to Castiel. "What do you think?"

Castiel stopped for a bit and thought. "If Gabriel were to die, then Lucifer would indeed become the alpha male. Lucifer has always wanted to become the leader. Maybe he had something to do with it."

Samandriel let out a whimper as John kept on growling at him. Even not in his wolf form, John was intimidating. "Y-you think I did it? Killed an alpha? Look at me!"

Castiel watched the two closely.

Dean sat down. "Dad. Come on. He reeks of fear, it couldn't be him."

John slowly backed down. "No one wants a murderer in their pack. I think this omega is trying to frame me. At best, he's hoping I will be banished."

Dean turned to see what the omega in question would do.

Samandriel merely looked back at John. "I wouldn't do this to you," he insisted. "I wouldn't tear this pack apart; I have no reason." "Believe me, please." He knelt on the ground.

John burst into his wolf form. "You and your little sob story is false!"

Samandriel burst into his own wolf and took a defensive posture. "I am not lying!"

"You bite your tongue!"

Castiel rushed into John, shoving the latter of his feet.

John rolled back up and let out a ferocious roar.

Castiel stepped protectively over his fellow wolf, black fur bristling. "Don't you touch him."

Fate was now in her wolf form and quickly advanced onto Castiel. "How dare you order around an alpha!" She lunged and landed right on Castiel's back and flipped him onto the ground. As soon as she regained a footing, she was at Castiel's throat.

The omega jerked back and slashed his attacker across the nose.

Fate let out a pained yelp and lept back, tongue lapping at blood. "Big mistake," she said darkly.

Samandriel ran and tried to join Castiel but was cut off by John. He snarled, a sudden bout of courage surging forward. He attacked John's neck.

A wall of white knocked Samandriel off course. Mary's blue eyes bore into the omega's.

Adam himself rushed to Fate's aid.

Dean watched the fight with a disappointed look on his face. "Sam. Kevin. Bobby. Anna."

The four looked at him with worried expressions.

"End it."

They nodded and leapt into the fray, pulling wolves off each other and keeping the opponents apart.

Soon, the battle died down and Dean leapt off the rock, wolf form as he landed. "Dad. This is exactly why we don't fight each other. There's too much chaos. We can't afford to fight and kill out family." He turned to Samndriel and Castiel, eyes angry.

Samandriel layed his ears flat against his head, tail between his legs. "I'm sorry."

Castiel had turned human and knelt before Dean, head bowed.

Samandriel whined. "I'll leave."

"Wait," Dean barked. "Who said anything about leaving?"

"I'm tearing you apart."

Dean smirked. "You think this is tearing us apart? That was just a sissy fight." He padded up to the smaller wolf. "You weren't responsible for this."

Castiel looked at the two, still on his knees. "Dean knows how to deal with things like this." He sensed that Dean had calmed down so got up, walked over and started stroking Samandriel's fur.

"Uncertainty?" Samandriel asked quietly.

"More like backstabbing, sissy fights and people bitching," Dean responded.

Samandriel cracked a smile.

Dean was human now and patted the wolf on the arm. "Go get patched up. Bobby will help you." He turned to the wolves involved in the fight. "All of you."

In Lucifer's room, two figures could be seen. One was kneeling while the other paced in front of him.

Lucifer had blood on his hand from beating Balthazar. This was payback for the time Gabriel told the beta to beat him and failure to kill any large game.

"Lucifer!" Balthazar gasped as a fist connected with his face. "I'm sorry!"

Lucifer let out a chuckle. He punched Balthazar a few more times. He calmed down and turned to more pressing matters. "How is the hunting this week?"

Balthazar swallowed. "We weren't able to kill any deer. We could only caught rats and hares."

Lucifer cursed. Although their human forms were well fed, their wolf forms were getting skinnier. Lucifer had given his rabbits to the betas since they were stronger and doing most of the hunting. "We can't afford to go on like this. We need to get those omegas back."

Balthazar sighed in his mind. "I told you we can't fight against a healthy pack. Why not just ask for help?"

"For one thing, we don't have to fight them head on. We can take them by surprise or pick them off one by one. Second, we will never ask for help. Not form them," Lucifer snarled.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. Did his leader really believe that his plans would work?

"Go. Transform and hunt."

Lucifer obeyed the alpha, transforming into a skinny wolf. You could see his ribs and his fur was ragged and shabby. "I'll go and get Michael and Crowley." He slowly padded out and called the rest of the pack. He turned back to Lucifer. "Please Lucifer. Hear me out. We can't hunt very well now because we haven't eaten enough. Do not expect a large meal. Ask the Winchester pack for help."

Lucifer burst into his wolf form and clamped his jaws over Balthazar.

The attacked wolf yelped in surprise and jerked back. When he realized his jaw was not free, he panicked and settled for acting submissive. He put his tail between his legs and whimpered. He bolted as soon as Lucifer let go.

Crowley stared at Balthazar's muzzle. "What happened to you?"

"Lucifer happened."

Michael was already heading out. "Come on!" he yelled. "We're going to have to work together if we want to survive."

The two other betas nodded and went off in search of something to eat.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! This is FlamboyantLollipop signing off. Until next time!**


End file.
